This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Compositae family. The botanical name of the plant is Liatris spicata (L.) Willd. ‘BCLT-08.001’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from the controlled crosses of the commercial variety Liatris spicata var. ‘Cobalt’. The parent was a dwarf variety that was openly pollinated. The present variety is similar to its parent in that it is a relatively compact plant with strong stems. It differs from its parent in that its lower leaves are resistant to black spotting from fungal diseases and are so wavy that they can be corkscrew in form. It also differs in that it has bright inflorescences that are resistant to drooping.
The variety ‘BCLT-08.001’ has attractive, bright inflorescences, compact growth habit, and good commercial characteristics.
The new cultivar ‘BCLT-08.001’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BCLT-08.001’ remains firmly fixed.